The present invention relates to an apparatus for the production of particles/granules of reactive metals, particularly of magnesium and magnesium alloys, having an extremely high oxygen affinity and an appreciable vapor pressure at normal granulation temperatures. However the apparatus is suitable for the production of granules of all reactive metals having a certain vapor pressure, for example aluminum, zinc and calcium.